eronefandomcom-20200214-history
Quilarin
Overview Erone has two Elvendoms, Saerin and Quilarin, this last one being the oldest and the one on the northern part of the continent. The Elvendom basically covers the whole Feyrend Forest. In fact, in ancient Elvish, Quilarin means "Forest Home". This forest has possibly the tallest trees in the continents, with many specimens reaching 250 ft. in height. The trees are gigantic redwoods, and in the area surrounding Quilarin, they grow thick and very close together. Quilarin is not walled, but it's well guarded by a virtually invisible army of rangers known as the Ironbark. They have been known to take down entire armies that have been foolish enough to try invade the elvendom. As Quilarin resides in the Feyrend Forest, this is a city that blends into nature. Elves from this region are known as the Quilasti, but it's a term used more between elves and not that used in the rest of the world. Physical description The suburbs You realize that the Feyrend Forest is not completely covered in trees, as there are beautiful farming lands nestled inside the forests. These suburbs of Quilarin can functions with a good degree of independence, being almost like little towns themselves with all the basics. The city The first thing that hits you is the perfect symmetry of the place. The roads are not straight, but rather bend in graceful, wide curves in different directions like gigantic magical runes, and aspens with their trunks gilded in silver and gold line the avenues, made crushed gray quartz. In this beautiful fall day, the aspen leaves look like flaming torches, deeply orange and swaying in the breeze. The buildings are amber quartz mixed with incredible-quality dwarven stonework, not square but perfectly circular, with very large glass windows. You note how large, ancient trees have been kept and construction has been done around them for preservation. From each of the city's corners rises a spire of silver and white stone, marbled together. Between each of these spires is a giant delicate-looking arch that looks so fragile and thin that you'd think a bird standing on it would bend it, and yet, you can clearly see guards and what seem to be government functionaries walking on it. You see mostly elves walking around in beautiful clothes made of incredibly vibrant colors, with the occasional members of other races sprinkled in: mostly humans and dwarves, but there's definitely representation from other races, especially as you reach the beautifully adorned Central Market Central Market This business are is surrounded by tall, uncannily thin wooden posts with what look to be some sort of faceted glass dome on top. These posts are joined by thin silken cloths draped across the space in different directions, in the earthen and golden colors of fall. They filter the sunlight somewhat, keeping the plaza cool. The sights and smells of the market are amazing, The market's tents are made with bold, vibrant colors, and you hear the merchant's calling people to try their fares, while musicians play cheerfully in one spot surrounded by a small crowd. The Sun Tower About three-quarters of the way into Quilarin is the Sun Tower. This magnificent, cylindrical tower is made out of white marble adorned with beautiful, intermingled elf-like fey figures with their arms and hands open in different gestures, through which twisted, beautiful, vine-like flowering tree branches go through and climb up its walls. The Tower has no doors, welcoming everyone into it. The first room you go into is a receiving area that looks more like a roofed courtyard, with plants and flowers everywhere. After that, you go straight into the main chamber of the tower. It's built of white marble, without support beams or columns, a perfectly straight cylinder going up hundreds of feet. Stairs curve up on each side. The tower is open inside, with all its rooms against the tower walls and the hallways for accessing those rooms open and facing inward, like circular balconies. The actual ceiling is hundreds of feet up, with what looks to be a faceted glass dome at the top that channels sunlight in different directions. On each floor there's four smaller faceted glass pieces. These receive the light from the dome and project it down, with the end result of having the inside of the tower as illuminated as the outside. At night, they bring the light of the stars and the moon like a projector, mirroring the skies. Two thirds into the main hall you see the Speaker's Chair. The Blackwoods The Blackwoods is the popular name given to an area in the northwestern part of the Feyrend Forest, inside the Elvendom of Quilarin. This area was condemned and cursed by the Drow collective known as the Children from Beneath. In a battle with the High and Wood elves of Quilarin, their invasion was driven off all the way to the area where the center of the Blackwoods is. Unbeknownst to the defenders, the Drow had built here a hidden underground shrine and altar to Shaitah. Using the powers provided by the shrine, the survivors managed to escape but that action unleashed a dark energy that started leaking off from the underground altar and started to corrupt the surrounding areas. Missions went into the area and never came back. In the end, since the darkness stopped spreading, the Elvendom decided to leave thing as they are, and just avoid the place in its entirety. Description As you walk into the area, you notice after a few minutes that the cheerful sounds of songbirds and wildlife seems to fade out gradually... But not everything is silent. You swear you can hear very faint whispers, low, small growling, and soft breathing. The temperature drops considerably, easily 15-20 degrees lower than outside. he trees to become dark, their trunks the color of lead, their leaves dull and ashen. The grass covering the ground also turned to an ashen color. The Ironbark The Ironbark is the Elvendom of Quilarin's defense system, which consists of an elite army of rangers, monks and fighters. These warriors have fantastic stealth capabilities, in part helped by their magical elven armor which provides a measure of magical stealth powers. They all dress in the colors of nature, and the armor is designed to easily swap the external cloth and leather coverings to match the seasons. They wear elven chain shirts, with soft-looking studded leather armor. They wear their hair cropped up quite short (even the women), and cover their noses and mouths with a scarf-like cloth.